Soulflayer Canyon
Description Soulflayer canyon is deep canyon with multiple levels located between the Barta Crags and theCursewood, home to Snow Harpies, Phantasms, Goblins, Spiders and Sulfur Saurians. Additionally a Cyclops, Gargoyle, Cockatrice, and possibly a Gorecyclops may be found here (during the Dark Arisen quest An Unseen Rival I). The cyclops guards a high and narrow rock bridge crossing from one side of the canyon to the other; the gargoyle is an erratic that makes the canyon its home after attacking a freight wagon, stealing important documents. (see The Conspirators); the Cockatrice appears at Leaper's Ledge after the completion of the Honor and Treachery quest. The canyon is difficult to navigate, primarily because the main bridge connecting one side to the other has broken. There are many opportunities for falls, both onto hard rocks and into water; additionally some slippery steep slopes cannot be returned up, complicating travel in the canyon. Location Soulflayer Canyon has two entrances, one from the Cursewood , the other from Barta Crags. ;Cursewood entrance The cursewood entrance is east of the path leading toThe Ruins of Heavenspeak Fort, at the point the path begins to exit the forest an begin steeply upwards - the entrance is concealed off the path in a small hollow. ;Barta crags entrance The Barta crags entrance is close to, south east of, and below the Greatwall Encampment - from the exit to the encampment two miasmic ponds must be passed, and a steep zig-zag path taken. Encountering a Cyclops means the Souflayer Canyon's east entrance has been passed, while continuing east up the mountain will eventually lead to and The Greatwall. Loot The canyon is relatively rich in loot, mostly in chests - several enchanted weapons can be found here, as well as good quality armour, and valuable materials. Ore deposits contain Gold Ore, Silver Ore, Copper Ore, Copperstone, and Rock; of which copperstone is only commonly found in the canyon. Flora includes Sunbright and Moonglow, as well as Godsthrone Blossom, Bringbout, and commoner herbs. There are a few Fish pools in the canyon - though they do not seem to host Giant Fish a few have a small chance of containing a Snakeskin Purse. Other loot commonly found includes Argence and Sconce. ;Equipment Much but not all of the treasure in the canyon is found at Leaper's Ledge. *Bows and Longbows : Pleached Limbs, Veteran's Arc, Plain Longbow, Bespoke Longbow *Magick Bows : Master's Merle, and Terminal Gyre *Other archer equipment : Kunai, Rex Lion Padding *Mage and Sorcerer equipment : Animistic Robe, Crowned Hood, Sage's robe, Plucked Heart, Alchemickal Hosen, Alchemick Vest *Parts of the Chimeric Armor Set - Chimeric Half Plate, Chimeric Armet, Chimeric Gauntlets *Swords and Maces : Bastard Sword, Steel Beak, Almace, Caladbolg *Longswords and Warhammers : Malignance, Triple Tooth *Scarlet Cape Related quests *An Airborne Plague *An Unseen Rival I *Blood and Thunder *Parcel Service *Search Party *The Conspirators Points of Interest *Leaper's Ledge, this location can be hard to navigate to - for route details see its article. Pawn Status Travels Knowledge *Entering the Soulflayer Canyon through the Southeast entrance grants Pawn Travels Knowledge. *Visiting the area of the eastern side of the broken bridge on the First Floor grants Pawn Travels Knowledge. (Revisiting this area several times may result in additional Knowledge.) *The climbable areas above the rock platforms where the Sulfur Saurians lurk may also yield Pawn Travels Knowledge. Notes *Beware when engaging the Cyclops on the bridge. While on the narrow bridge it is incredibly easy to be knocked off. Along with the Cyclops there are also three unseen Snow Harpies that have a scripted "Grab and drop" attack on the bridge. The risk of being falling off can be mitigated with several techniques, such as sniping or magick attacks, aimed at the eye, stunning with lightning, or running! *Probably one of the easiest areas to gather high-level equipment early in the game. *Many Soulflayer Canyon chests have the same loot each time they are opened, though some are rarer such as Kunai. *If approaching the broken bridge from the west (the Barta Crags entrance), it is possible to jump across with a sprinting start and follow with a Double Vault or Levitate. Achievements/Trophies Simply enter into to unlock the below achievement. *Into Soulflayer Canyon Gallery Leapers Ledge Items.png| Map overview of Leapers Ledge with chests and weapon/armor piles SOULFLAYER CANYON.png| Soulflayer Canyon Map Concept Art - Soulflayer Canyon.jpg| Soulflayer Canyon Concept Art Soulflayer Canyon.png Category:Locations